Start Over
by Miss Blue Star
Summary: Vegeta and Goku make a wish to become 5 years old again and to go to a different time line. Read please. o.o;
1. Welcome to Kindergarten

Miss Blue Star: Okay, this is my first story so it's kind of stupid but you better be nice to me. x.x; Goku and Vegeta are both 5 years old here. They are on Earth. Serena, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto are all 5 years old as well. Vegeta and Goku made a wish to the dragon that they could go to a different time line and are 5-years old again. They both got their tails back. I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Serena, and Minako were all starting their first day at school. They stood in front of the classroom, waiting to be told which table to sit at. Vegeta and Goku had their tails wrapped around their waists so it looked like they were just wearing furry belts.  
  
"Son Vegeta, Son Goku, Tsukino Serena, and Aino Minako, please sit at table 5." Miss Haruna, the children's teacher said.  
  
The 4 children walked over to table 5 and sat down. Minako sat at the end on the right, Serena sat next to Minako, Goku sat next to Serena, and Vegeta sat next to Goku.  
  
Vegeta glared at Goku because Goku had told everyone that he and Vegeta were brothers.  
  
Everyone got seated and Miss Haruna wrote her name on the board. "My name is Miss Haruna and I will be your teacher for this year. Welcome to kindergarten."  
  
Vegeta raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta?" Miss Haruna asked.  
  
"Can I sit somewhere else?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You have to stay at your table but you can switch places with someone at your table." Miss Haruna said.  
  
Vegeta looked at Minako and pointed at her. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Minako. What's your name?" Minako asked. She smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta. Minako, would you mind switching spots with me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Sure." Minako stated. She got up from her chair as Vegeta did. They then switched seats.  
  
~ Lunch Time ~  
  
Vegeta and Goku walked outside with their lunches. They looked around for a spot to sit and eat when they saw Serena and Minako. They walked over to them.  
  
"Hi, Serena. Hi, Minako. Do you mind if we sit here and eat with you guys today? Everywhere else is packed." Goku asked.  
  
"Sure." Serena stated.  
  
Goku and Vegeta sat down with the girls.  
  
A girl with long brown hair and green eyes walked up to the 4 kids. She had a black bow in her hair, black pants, and a black tank top. She grabbed Serena's lunch box before she could open it and punched Serena in the face.  
  
Serena immediently started crying. The girl did the same with Minako, who cried too.  
  
"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Goku shouted.  
  
The girl grinned at Goku. "Shut up if you know what's good for you."  
  
Goku looked at the two crying girls. Both of them had bruises forming on their cheeks where the girl punched them.  
  
Vegeta stood up grabbed the two girls' lunchboxes and tossed them to Goku. He then punched the girl in the stomach and she went flying backwards.  
  
Goku caught the girl's lunchboxes and put them down on the table. "It'll be okay, Minako, Serena."  
  
"I got an owie!" Minako whined.  
  
The girl that had punched them hit a tree and that's what stopped her. She stood up and glared at Vegeta, then walked away.  
  
Vegeta walked back to the 3 and sat down. He opened up his lunch box and took out two senzu beans he had taken with him. He gave one to each of the girls. "Eat it." He ordered.  
  
The girls both put the senzu bean in their mouths, chewed, swallowed, made a disgusted faces, but felt no more pain.  
  
"Wow! What were those?" Serena asked.  
  
"Special medicine." Vegeta stated.  
  
~ End of Day At Serena's House ~  
  
"How was your day, Serena? Did you make any friends?" Serena's Mother asked.  
  
"My day was great! I made 3 new friends! Their names are Aino Minako, Son Goku, and Son Vegeta! Goku and Vegeta are really nice! When a mean girl stole Minako's and my lunch boxes, Vegeta got them back and Goku cheered us up!" Serena told her Mother.  
  
Luckily, Serena's Father was not in the room.  
  
"Sounds like you had a great day, dear."  
  
~ At Minako's House ~  
  
"How was your day, Minako?" Minako's babysitter, Cindy, asked.  
  
"It was great! I made three new friends! Tsukino Serena, Son Vegeta, and Son Goku!" Minako told Cindy.  
  
"Good!" Cindy said. She smiled sweetly at Minako.  
  
~ At Goku's and Vegeta's House ~  
  
"What do you think of those girls, Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"What girls?" Vegeta asked. He had his head in the refrigerator and his tail waved behind him happily.  
  
"Serena and Minako!" Goku shouted.  
  
"Oh, them. They're nice, just kind of weak." Vegeta stated.  
  
Goku sweatdropped.  
  
~*~  
  
Miss Blue Star: Was it good, okay, bad, terrible? Review please. Oh, the girl that hit Minako and Serena was one of Chrissy C.'s made up characters. I got permission from her to use some of her characters. 


	2. Little ChitChat In Class

Miss Blue Star: o.o; Hi again. Umm..I GOT REVIEWS!!! ^____^  
  
~  
  
HitandrunSM, sorry if someone wrote something like this. @.@ I didn't know.  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts, we'll see.  
  
Zero1Zero, thank you for reviewing. ^_^;;  
  
Little cosmos, of course Serena will get stronger. How could I keep her weak? x.x; Chrissy C. told me to read your stories, so I already read them. DON'T YOU DARE TAKE YOUR STORIES OFF FF.NET! Bye bye. ^_^  
  
Sailorbardock1980, well I updated. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Highqueenofthegods, I don't know what I'm doing about couples quite yet so I can't say anything about who's being with who. @.@ Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Lily, thank you so much for reviewing. ^_^  
  
Moon, I'll see what I can do.  
  
Lalu, I'll see if I can do that. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
~  
  
Miss Blue Star: I never thought I would get so many reviews. For anyone else that reviewed that I didn't get, thank you for reviewing. Well, I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon. Today it starts at the second day of school. @.@  
  
~  
  
Class was going to begin soon. Minako wondered where Serena was. Was she going to be late?  
  
Serena just then ran in and sat down in her chair. Serena smiled, glad that she wasn't late yet.  
  
Miss Haruna walked in front of the classroom. "Hello, class."  
  
"Hello, Miss Haruna!" The whole class, besides Vegeta, said in unison.  
  
"Today we will..."  
  
Serena looked at Vegeta who was crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at the teacher. She leaned over to Goku and whispered, "What's wrong with your brother?"  
  
Goku looked at Serena and smiled then whispered back, "Nothing, he's always like that."  
  
"Goku, Serena do you wish to share something with the class?" Miss Haruna asked.  
  
"No, ma'am!" Serena and Goku said in unison.  
  
~  
  
Miss Blue Star: Sorry it's short, I'll get the next chapter out soon. Please review. 


	3. Notes

Miss Blue Star: Okay, listen up. I have not read very many stories on FF.net, okay? If my story really is a "copy" of someone else's story, I'll delete it. I wrote this story before I even knew about FF.net. I have a whole stack of stories written down on paper in my room! I am thinking about just deleting my FF.net name and just writing down my stories on paper again. Eternal, learn good grammar, I don't want to be descriptive, and I did not copy anything! Just review and tell me whether I should delete my story or not. Oh, and I am posting this story on FF.net so I can have a little relief, not so I can have people tell me that my story is a copy. My Mom recently died, okay? I just want to type my story out, post it, and read some reviews! If someone said my story was just plain stupid and told me how to fix it up a bit, I would have no problem with that person, but when someone tells me my story is a copy, that does not help. 


	4. Serena and Minako Meet Rei at the Park

Miss Blue Star: I got 12 people telling me to keep writing and none telling me not to continue.  
  
~  
  
Chrissy C., Thanks for reviewing, girl. o.o; I will ignore those people. ^_^  
  
Claudia: Thanks for reviewing. Means a lot to me.  
  
Sailorbardock1980, my stories awesome no matter what people say? @.@ Wow. Thank you sooooooooooo much for reviewing.  
  
White Ivy, thanks for telling me what story mine was similar to. I read it, and I'll try not to make my story like that. I love writing stories that are different from everyone else's stories. ^_^; Thankies for reviewing.  
  
BubblyOne, I won't listen to those people anymore. ^_^ I promise. My idea's not common? Ooo... I'm glad you like my story. I promise I'll keep writing. No one can change my mind about that anymore. I'll try to make chapters longer. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Highqueenofthegods, I am not going to listen to them anymore. Nope, no more listen. ^_^ Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Moon-bunny-87, don't worry about it. No delete, nope, no delete. ^_^;;  
  
Moonluna, Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Silver-Chibi-Angel, Glad you like it. I'll keep posting. Thankies for reviewing.  
  
Pyra, hopefully I'll get over my Mom's death soon enough. I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Jettsmoma, thanks for reviewing. x.x;;  
  
Erika, I'll keep it going. Thanks sooo much for reviewing.  
  
~  
  
Miss Blue Star: I do not own DBZ and Sailor Moon. Thank you, reviewers, for reviewing. Oh, and if anybody doesn't like my story or thinks I copied it, I got a suggestion for you. DON'T READ IT!  
  
~  
  
Serena was going to the park with her Mother. She had such a great day at school today! She played tag with Goku, Vegeta, and Minako during recess and traded snacks with them at lunch. During art time, the 4 did a project together and during naptime they stayed awake and whispered to each other. Vegeta didn't want to do all those things at first, but Serena's, Goku's, and Minako's puppy dog eyes soon got to him.  
  
Serena and her Mom had just arrived at the park. Serena looked around. She saw a girl with long black hair and purple eyes sitting on a swing all by herself. "Mommy, can I go play now?" Serena asked.  
  
Serena's Mother nodded, a smile on her face.  
  
Serena ran over to the swing set. She smiled at the girl on one of the swings. "Hi, my name's Serena, why are you all alone over here? Do you want to play with me?"  
  
The girl looked up at Serena. "What is this supposed to be? Some kind of joke?" She asked, glaring at Serena.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked.  
  
The girl stood up. "I mean, everyone thinks I'm a freak and wants to leave me alone because I can predict stuff and I like blackbirds."  
  
"Well, I don't think you're a freak. That sounds cool! So what's your name?" Serena asked.  
  
The girl smiled, now slightly trusting Serena. "My name's Rei."  
  
Minako had just gotten to the park with her Mom and Cindy. She saw Serena and Rei and ran over to them. "Hi, Serena! Who's your friend?"  
  
"Hi, Minako. Her name is Rei." Serena said.  
  
"Hi, Rei, I'm Minako! Where do you go to school?" Minako asked excitedly. Rei might go to their school and they just hadn't noticed her!  
  
"My Grandpa home schools me right now but soon I will go to a private school for girls." Rei said.  
  
"Rei, dear, it's time to go see your Grandfather!" Rei's Mother called out. ((Now I know Rei's Mother and Father died, but in my story they are still alive.))  
  
"COMING, MOM! Well, guys I got to go. I hope I'll see you guys again." Rei said.  
  
"Bye, Rei!" Minako and Serena said in unison.  
  
"Bye!" Rei said. She then ran to her Mother and they left the park.  
  
"So what do you think of Rei, Minako?" Serena asked, sitting down on a swing.  
  
"I think she's cool." Minako said, sitting on the swing next to Serena's.  
  
"I agree." Serena said. "I wish Goku and Vegeta were here."  
  
"Yeah," Minako said. "I wish they were here to."  
  
~  
  
Miss Blue Star: n.n Expect the next chapter to be out soon! Oh, and I forgot what Serena's Mom and Dad's name is so if you know, tell me. . 


End file.
